Chapter 328
|image = Ch328.png |Release Date = 07 July 2014 |Chapter = 328 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 327 |Next Chapter = Chapter 329}}At the Lord's castle, the previous Lord is sitting on his throne as two clan leaders report to him about a clash between the Nobles and the werewolves. When the Lord asks what the cause of the conflict was, Gejutel states that humans have recently asked for support in their war but because wars are human events, the Nobles refused to get involved - until, they learned that the war involved those identities possessing greater powers than ordinary humans. The Lord predicts that those identities are werewolves and Gejutel confirms this, saying that the conflict arose from their investigation, in which they confirmed the direct input the werewolves had on this war. The Lord sighs and curses his luck as he can never rest in peace and wishes that the werewolves would just let humans live in peace. He then leaves the two clan leaders lost for words and dark-faced as he concludes that the werewolves are just too active. The Lord is caught in a dilemma as he thinks that they should respect the thoughts of the werewolves and let them handle this matter but they also cannot let humans wipe each other out. Gejutel advises the Lord by suggesting that they help the humans as they requested for help but they should also investigate to what extent the werewolves intervened in this war. The Lord then asks whether they informed the werewolf Lord, Muzaka, about this matter, but Gejutel says that he is not available at the moment. The Lord now understands why the werewolves intervened as Muzaka is absent. He understands why the werewolves are so troublesome - because of their great strength and their urge to unleash their powers when seeing feeble humans. He then asks where Muzaka is, but Gejutel reveals that Muzaka has been gone for a few years but the Lord understands why he is always absent - to get away from his loneliness, which he suffers from as he is the lord of werewolves; like one person the Nobles know. The Lord gets a spark of idea and suggests calling Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, which shocks Gejutel. The Lord looks highly amused as he thinks that the Noblesse should be present when the Noble forces are in conflict with the werewolves and also because Raizel is always nearby when the other clan leaders are away. The Lord goes on to say that Raizel will feel left out if he is not invited, which Gejutel doubts. The clan leader of the Blerster Clan, Krasis Blerster, offers to bring Raizel to the Lord. Both clan leaders are left questioning and worried as the Lord declares that he will fetch him himself. It's a sunny, clear day, and Muzaka walks through a quiet forest, but he is interrupted by another werewolf called Garda, who immediately kneels in front of him and greets him with the utmost respect. When Muzaka asks her how she was so quick to find out about his secret arrival and then provides an answer for himself (that she so eagerly waited for him), Garda remains quiet, which disappointed Muzaka, who finds it shameful that she doesn't understand jokes. He asks her to get up as he finds it uncomfortable and when she offers to announce his arrival to the tribe, Muzaka stops her as he doesn't want to make everyone feel nervous and awkward as this isn't the first time he left the tribe. When Muzaka asks Garda if anything happened during his absence, Garda remains silent, worrying Muzaka. Garda tells him that a few things went wrong. But Muzaka dismisses the seriousness of the problem when he hears that it is about a conflict with the Nobles, as it happens so often. Muzaka asks her what the cause of the conflict was but Garda is unable to give him a definite answer but this doesn't worry Muzaka. Then, Muzaka mentions the identity of Noblesse among the Nobles, which confuses Garda. Muzaka understands her confusion as the Noblesse is not known well even among the Nobles. Muzaka struggles to find a good definition for the Noblesse but the only thing he knows is that he is on equal rank with the Lord. Muzaka expresses his desire to meet the Noblesse as he thinks that the Noblesse shares the same loneliness he has and wonders what he thinks about the whole time, away from the rest of the Nobles. Then, Muzaka also gets a spark of idea and decides to go and see him - he orders Garda to return home first and promises to follow her after meeting the Noblesse. As usual, Rai stands alone staring out of his window. Soon, his peace is disturbed by Muzaka, suddenly appearing in front of him, asking him if he is the Noblesse. However, after hearing no reply, Muzaka is happy that he has found his target. Muzaka explains that it took him a long time to find him as he didn't expect him to be living so far away from everyone else therefore had to rely on his gut feelings to find him. They then formally introduce each other and Muzaka is glad to see that Rai hasn't been offended by his sudden self-invitation to the mansion. When Muzaka casually expects Rai to know of him, he is surprised to see that Rai is struggling to think of anything relevant to the name Muzaka. Muzaka stutters in words and tells Rai that his identity isn't important, it's the fact that they know each other now that is important. Then Muzaka senses that Rai has a guest and bids farewell to him as he leaves. Rai hears someone knocking the door and Raskreia comes in. A young Raskreia tells him that the Lord is looking for him and Rai nods. He moves to walk out the door but Raskreia stops him and explains that she must also follow the Lord's command, which was to stay in the room, sitting on the nearest chair to Rai and spend some time with him. But as Raskreia ponders for how long she must wait for, Rai is gone within a fraction of a second, through the window. Category:Chapters